Together at last
by coolcat1241
Summary: TARDIS blue envelopes are sent out to 5 people. Amy and Rory, River Song, Canton Everette Delaware the third, the doctor and one other person that got a TARDIS blue package in the mail. Who is the person, whats in the package. Guess the only way to find out is to read it. This is set during season 6 episode 1. The Impossible Astronaut. Note that this story contains Spoilers in it.


**A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted something, but here I am and I'm not dead gladly. So anyway here's a new story and I just want to say that this takes place during season 6 episode 1 The Impossible Astronaut. I have been trying to find a good descent story about this but I couldn't find any. So I'm writing one instead. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!**

** -Coolcat1241 XD**

Chapter 1: The Diner

Amy walks into the living room opening a blue envelope. "What is it Amy?" Rory asks sitting on the couch curiously watching her. "A date, a time, a map reference, I think it's an invitation." Amy replied. "From who?" Rory wanted to know, I mean it couldn't have been sent without a signature or something. "It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue."

In River's cell there a TARDIS blue envelope on her bed. She picked it up and opened, eager to know who it's from. There's a guard on the phone saying "You better get down here sir. Doctor Song sir. She's doing it again she's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America.

Rose waked into her apartment, it's been 300 years since the doctor dropped her back on the parallel world or Pete's world as she calls it. She put her keys on the table and saw a package on the table. It was blue, very blue, there's only one blue she knows of that's as blue as that and it was the TARDIS. Shaking that thought out of her head she opened it. All there was in it was a big yellow button, and a letter. It read:

_Dear my brilliant Rose Tyler,_

_ I really hope that this letter made it to you, if not then what's the point of writing this letter. If it did make it, then I can't wait to hold you in my arms. Anyway, to the point of this letter. If you haven't noticed this package has a number on it in gold. It's the number 0 meaning I trust you more than anything in this whole multiverse, even more than myself. I'm inviting you to come see me in America. There's going to be a picnic and a trip, a trip to space, 1969. I have been running, running faster than I have ever run before and I'm going to need you by my side. I hope I see you very soon. _

_ Yours only,_

_ The Doctor_

_P.S. Push the button._

Rose looked at the letter and read it over and over again. It was from The Doctor, her doctor. After reading the letter quite a few times. She looked at the button. If she gets to see her doctor again and after 300 years this was worth it. She moved her finger onto the button, closed her eyes and pushed it. She opened her eyes up, she looked around and found a diner. She walked towards it and went inside. It was time to see her doctor again and find out what he has been doing with his life since the last time they saw each other.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River were in the diner sitting in the booth. The Doctor kept looking back at the door like he was expecting someone, Amy, Rory and River were worrying about him. River looked about him and said to him "Right then, where we are? Have we done Easter Island yet?" The Doctor looked away from the door and looked at his book skimming through the pages. "Er, yes! I've got Easter Island." The doctor said, after finding the page talking about Easter Island. River looked up from the book saying "They worshipped you there. Have you seen the statues?" The doctor ignored her question and instead said "Jim the Fish." River was so happy to hear that name. "Oh, Jim the Fish, how is he?" River asked so excited. "Still building his damn." The doctor said looking back at the front door. Rory was really confused about what was going on. "Sorry, what are you two doing?" Amy looked back at him and said "They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries."

Suddenly they all heard the bell on the front door ring, they all looked up to see who it was but no one was as fast as the doctor. He saw her his blond haired, pink and yellow human. "Rory could you move out of the way, please?" The doctor asked Rory as kindly as possible. After Rory moved out of his way the doctor made his way to her. She looked back at him like she didn't recognize but also knew who he was. "Hi, I'm sorry but have we met?" She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Actually, we have, Rose. It's me The Doctor." Rose looked at him her eyes going softer than they were. A smile crept up on her face. She recognized him, the doctor smiled right away. They pulled each other into a tight hug, "Doctor, my doctor." She said while still in a tight hug. "Oh, Rose. I missed you so much."

I guess they forgot they were alone because someone cleared they're throat. They pulled out of their hug. "Oh, right. Rose this is River, Amy and Rory. River, Amy, Rory this is Rose." They all looked between them two. They all sat down in the booth Rose sitting next to the doctor of course. "So what's happening then? Because you've been up to something." Amy chipped in breaking the silence. The doctor looked at her. "I've been running," He looked at Rose straight in the eyes "faster than I've ever run before." He looked away this time looking at everybody. "And I've been running all my life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me." He then looked at Rose with a loving look in his eyes. "Especially you, Rose Tyler." Rose looked at him sadness in her eyes, what could possibly be so bad that she had to be with him? "Okay, we're what's up?" He had a mixture of sadness and excitement in his eyes. "A picnic. Then a trip, somewhere different somewhere brand new." Now Amy was excited she leaned forward "Where?" Rose said something this time. "Space, 1969. Right doctor?" The doctor looked at her "Oh yes Rose, oh yes." They all got up from the booth and walked out the door. But one thing that no one seemed to notice, except the doctor and Rose of course, was that they were holding hands. All the way to the beach.

**A/N Hey guys well I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, because trust me there is going to be a lot more chapters coming your way. Go ahead and review this chapter. Constructed criticism would do well Thank you. And if you enjoyed go ahead and favorite this story if you like so you can keep in touch with the latest chapters coming up.**

** -Coolcat1241 XD **


End file.
